Severed
by Amatista
Summary: The first in the "Severed Saga," a series of short stories that take place eight years after the Secret Circle Trilogy. Sometimes, fate does not work in your favor...


**A/N: Okay, straying from my typical fan fics with this one. Got the **_**Secret Circle**_** books for Christmas, and I had a stroke of inspiration. This is the first of maybe three short stories I am planning, so I hope people find this acceptable. Please read and review. A quote has been borrowed from and is the property of L.J. Smith. Enjoy!**

**----------**

She ought to have been used to cemeteries by now. First, it had been funerals for the victims of Black John: Kori Henderson, originally destined to be the twelfth member of the Crowhaven Road coven; then it had been Jeffery Lovejoy, an outsider boy, but one who had had a tremendous impact on several members of the Circle; soon after, Cassie's grandmother, Maeve Howard, had joined them in the dark ground. Years following their triumph over evil, they had also laid to rest the elderly women they had affectionately dubbed "the crones." Melanie's Great-aunt Constance; Laurel's Granny Quincy; and Edith Franklin, Adam's grandmother.

But this time, it was Adam Conant's turn.

Standing by his gravesite, Cassie Conant remained silent and unmoving. For her, these cemeteries would eternally be places of horrendous sadness. Face pale and drawn, still bearing an expression of disbelief. An expression that had frozen on her features since receiving the news of his death. Her beloved…Adam…

She mentally recited the police report verbatim. It had been an accident. A freak accident. Adam was returning home from college, which he attended on the mainland. It was late at night, and pouring rain. The excess water had made the roads and highways surprisingly slick as ice. A young driver had hydroplaned out of control, and Adam, in his attempt to avoid a calamity, swerved out of the path of danger. His last act had been trying to protect an outsider from harm…However, he failed to take into account how close the semi truck was in the neighboring lane. He swerved straight into its grill, totaling his vehicle…and himself…almost instantly. There had been little time to react, despite how desperately he called on the Power to protect himself. Not having the coven with him limited his abilities…

Cassie had felt his fear, felt something happen as it was occurring. She knew all was not right, and could feel it all the way from their home at Number Nine. What that something was, she did not know at the time, but she knew it was serious. As she had a sensation of an unseen appendage being ripped from her heart, she knew. Adam, her husband and soul-mate, was in danger. Cruelly, there was not time enough for her to reach him and change the course of events. Looking hindsight, she understood what that ripping sensation had been: the silver cord. When Adam had been killed, their link had been abruptly severed. It was an agonizing feeling! She could see the other end of the cord waving madly before her, swerving like a snake, no longer able to connect to its mate and anchor itself. That was how Cassie felt inside. Horribly lost. Lost without Adam. How could she ever function normally knowing her true love was gone?

At his gravesite, Cassie, Adam's widow, was protectively surrounded by those she loved as family. There was, of course, her mother, Alexandra Blake, who had an arm draped around her daughter's shoulders. While the years had passed, she still looked as young as ever, dark brown hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. Today, though, the grief seemed to have temporarily aged her, but it was subtle. For once, she looked less like someone who could be Cassie's sister. Her child needed comfort in the worst way possible, and she stepped up and did her duty as a mother.

Along with her mother, others were there not only to bid farewell to Adam, but to also be pillars of support for Cassie. The members of the coven. Cassie, focused on Adam's lowering casket, did not need to see their faces to know where they were. She could feel them, all of them. Her connection to them was that strong. Immediately to Cassie's left was Diana, who gripped her arm in a way that was caring, sorrowful, unbelieving, many things at once. Her best friend and adopted sister, the only one who could truly understand and appreciate Cassie's anguish. Her hand on Cassie was much needed, which she covered with her own. If Diana had not been there to keep her calm, she might have leapt atop Adam's casket and beg to be buried with him. That was just what everyone needed to see, she thought dryly. To see her completely fall apart when everyone was distressed enough. Thank God Diana was here. Next to Diana was Faye, who had once betrayed them all, but now and forevermore stood with them. While she attempted to remain expressionless, even she seemed struck by this death. The death of one of them. Her golden eyes shone with guarded sorrow, but even _she_ was offering her condolences to Cassie. The three coven leaders, brought together again by tragedy.

Somewhere close by were the Henderson twins, who had each wed another member of the Circle. Doug stood with his wife, Melanie, their eyes shining with serene pain. Chris and Laurel, now married, held each other tightly. Off to the side stood Sean, and on his arm was his girlfriend, the voluptuous Suzan. Oddly, they made a good pair. Cousins Deborah and Nick stood side-by-side, hands in their pockets. Their faces were not cold, but reflected deep respect for the one who had passed on. Deborah mourned the loss of one of the Circle's physically strongest members; Nick, who had always had a knack for appearing indifferent, had eyes that were very preoccupied with something.

One common thought weighed on all the witches' minds. Their coven was missing one. A broken circle. No longer twelve, but eleven, and not as strong as it had been when Adam was alive. It was a thought that struck an acute sense of fear into all their stomachs, no matter how well they masked it.

No one knew this fact better than Cassie. How she longed to have Adam hold her, to look into his eyes one last time, see those incredible blue-gray pools shimmering like the sea. She had been so transfixed by them the first time they ever met, had fallen in love based on that trait alone, eyes that shined as silver as the cord that once bound them together...

Someone's grip tighened on her. Cassie glanced down at Sarah, who was clutching her leg. Her daughter; Adam's daughter; their daughter. The small, lovely wonder they had created out of love. And now the only living fragment of Adam. Cassie reached down to touch her hair, and Sarah looked up at her mother. For a child, she was striking. In fact, she looked a great deal like Cassie's mother, with her dark brown hair and a face that seemed like it would also have eternal youth. Her one resemblance to Cassie, however, were her eyes. She had acquired the piercing shade of blue that Cassie had. Eyes with the gift of sight. Prophecy. Just like all the powerful witches in their family. For a split second, Cassie wished she had gotten her father's eyes.

No, she scolded herself, feeling guilty. This is how she came to us, and she is beautiful. Adam thought she was the most precious jewel he could ever ask for. I don't wish for anything different. She pushed a stay hair behind Sarah's little ear. Mostly, she worried about her. She was not sure whether Sarah's four-year-old mind grasped the concept of death. Would she be able to understand that her father was never coming back? But Sarah was looking up at her, face clear, not indicating her comprehension on the events. However, there was a quiet calmness there. It seemed she was conveying the same calmness to her mother, who had done nothing but cry tears for the past several days; Cassie's crying had ceased, but only because she thought she had no tears left. The child was looking _into_ her mother, searching for the very depths of her heart. Yes, there was an air of understanding about the situation, but it did not occur to her to mourn.

Then she brought up her small clenched fist. Cassie was confused momentarily, until she opened her palm. With a silent intake of air, Cassie found herself staring at something that had been dear to her since she was sixteen, since she began a journey of self-discovery that few people would ever get the honor of experiencing, since she began a path to fulfill an unexpected destiny.

The chalcedony rose. Sarah had brought it along with her.

That was when Cassie found more tears. No sobbing, though, just tears spilling down her already swollen cheeks. Sarah, already a talented witch child, was well aware of the crystal's properties. Reaching down, she did not take it from her, but pressed her palm to her daughter's, keeping the chalcedony piece there, linking them together. As soon as she touched it, the piece seemed to come alive. There was a familiar, pleasant warmth, one that began in the skin of her palm and then spread throughout her being.

_If you're ever in danger or anything like that_, she remembered Adam's words of the past, _if there's ever a time when you feel all alone and no one else can help you, hold on to it tight—_tight_, and think of me._

Without a word, they pressed hands firmly together, both thinking of Adam—husband and father—using their Power to call to his spirit, wherever it may be. The warmth blossomed into a sensation that was indescribably beautiful, despite the somber atmosphere of the cemetery. Cassie and Sarah were keeping Adam in their hearts. Although this crystal would no longer bring him to them physically, they could still feel his presence, and call to him in times of distress or need. By Earth, Water, Fire and Air, he was gone, but not lost to them.

Kneeling down, Cassie kept their palms together, but wrapped her free arm around Sarah, collecting her into a hug. They had each other, and knew how much they were going to need each other in the coming days.

_Earth and sky,_

_with watchful eyes,_

_bind our hearts,_

_let us never part._

Sarah was resting on her mother's shoulder, and Cassie stroked her soft, dark hair. Then she felt a gentle hand on her back. Then another. Another. Not interrupting the moment, but lightly touching the coven leader, _adding_ to the scene. All the members of the Crowhaven Circle were placing hands on Cassie's back and shoulders, also binding themselves to her heart, and to Sarah's. By all the elements, they were making one message very clear: we are your family. She felt the souls of every single member, feeling the strength radiating from Deborah; cool wisdom from Melanie; hope from Sean; even good-will from Faye. One hand lay gently on her neck, and had one of the most familiar feelings of all: protection. Cassie looked up at Nick, whose gaze was for her alone. There was no iciness in his face at all. While the rest of his features revealed nothing, his mahogany eyes spoke volumes only Cassie could understand. There was something there for her, something that momentarily caused her heart to flutter. She did not have to force herself to settle back down, since Nick's presence always steadied her. And, to her surprise, his faint touch was bringing forth a sensation akin to what she felt with the chalcedony rose. It had not happened before, not in the time she had known him. For a long time, their eyes remained locked. His hand, placed over the large vein in her neck, could feel the constant pulse of her heartbeat beneath the skin. Cassie had a feeling he was comforted by this.

Her friends, her family, her loved ones. Adam was gone, but she was reminded of how many people truly loved and cared for her. She and Sarah would be okay, as long as they were surrounded by those who truly mattered. At the same time, Cassie and Nick bowed their heads in respect for those who had passed. All around them, the coven members followed suit, calling upon the elements, willing them to accept the spirit of one of their brothers into their arms.


End file.
